Risalah Hati
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: Dia hanya bisa memandangi gadis itu dari kejauhan... tanpa ada keberanian untuk mengajaknya berkenalan. Dia mencintai gadis itu meskipun gadis itu tak pernah menyadarinya. Walau begitu, dia tetap yakin jika dia bisa membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta padanya.


**Risalah Hati**

Sebuah karya fiksi Bleach

**Oleh: **m0.0by

**Anime/Manga: **Bleach oleh Tite Kubo

**Karakter Utama: **Ulquiorra Schiffer

**Karakter Utama Kedua: **Orihime Inoue

**Karakter Lain: **Ichigo Kurosaki

**Rating: **K+ (Kids plus, 10 tahun ke atas)

**Genres: **Romance dan Angst

**Tipe: **Song Fic/Drabble

**Dibuat: **10 Februari 2011

**Selesai: **10 Februari 2011

**Dipublikasikan: **17 Maret 2011**  
**

**Sinopsis: **Ulquiorra Schiffer hanya bisa mengagumi dan memandangi Orihime Inoue dengan mata _emerald_nya dari kejauhan, namun ia yakin bahwa ia telah mencintai gadis itu dan gadis itulah satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia masih hidup. Sementara Orihime sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya—tahu bahwa dia hidup saja mungkin tidak. Walaupun begitu, Ulquiorra yakin bahwa dia bisa membuat sang gadis jatuh cinta padanya. Kemudian Orihime menjadi kekasih pria lain, dan Ulquiorra masih saja yakin. Dia bahkan rela melakukan apa saja demi si gadis.

**Informasi Lanjut: **Semua karakter pada cerita ini murni milik Tite Kubo, tapi keseluruhan plot song fic ini milik m0.0by. Lagu 'Risalah Hati' adalah milik Dewa 19. Song fic ini di _rating _**K+ **karena semata-mata **tema dan bahasa yang cenderung berat**. Song fic ini **murni buatan orang luar** dan **nggak mewakilkan apapun** dalam Bleach. Semua kesamaan dan kemiripan hanyalah kebetulan belaka. Direkomendasikan untuk **mendengarkan lagu yang bersangkutan saat membaca**.

**Dari m0.0by: **Hell-o! Gue bawa cerita lagi, nih! Tapi kali ini pake _pairing _yang beda. Hmm, nggak _pairing _juga sih sebenernya hehe. Ini adalah song fic pertama gue, dan gue berharap penuh kalo cerita gue yang satu ini cukup bagus dan nggak ngecewain kalian semua. Sekarang sih gue lagi suka dengerin lagu-lagu lama Indonesia, abis lebih dalem dan berarti (cielah sotoy beud) terutama lagu-lagunya Dewa 19. Entah kenapa pas dengerin lagu Risalah Hati, gue langsung kepikiran tentang UlquiHime. Akhirnya jadilah song fic ini yeay yeay yeay! Maaf kalo kependekan dan _feel_-nya nggak dapet. Maklum, gue masih amatiran. Maaf juga kalo _summary_nya aneh, gue bingung kalo bikin _summary _buat song fic.

Para _readers _yang cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng, jangan lupa _review _ya! Cerita tanpa _review _nggak ada bedanya sama sayur tanpa garem. Tawar, hambar, nggak enak! Semua bentuk _review _diterima, tapi inget: jangan _flame_. Hari gini kritik ngaco, apa kata dunia? Kritik membangun, dong! Baiklah, langsung aja kita mulai song fic yang satu ini. Tirai dibuka!

* * *

Pria bermata _emerald _dan berambut hitam itu terpaku menatap pemandangan di depannya. Seorang gadis manis berambut coklat panjang sedang bercanda ria dengan seorang pria berambut oranye. Mereka tertawa penuh keceriaan sambil menjahili satu sama lain. Dia tahu, mereka berdua bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Mereka hanya berteman akrab, namun tetap saja, hatinya teriris melihat gadis itu begitu bahagia bersama dengan laki-laki lain dan bukan dirinya.

Ulquiorra Schiffer mengutuk hadirnya perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya seumur hidupnya ini. Mengapa pula seseorang berhati es seperti dirinya harus mencintai seorang gadis? Dan lagi, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis itu. Selama ini, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah memperhatikan gadis itu dari kejauhan—tanpa ada keberanian sedikitpun untuk mengajaknya berkenalan. Ulquiorra tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan begini; yang pasti dia _masih _mencintai gadis itu. Namun sayang, gadis itu sama sekali tidak mencintainya.

_Hidupku tanpa cintamu_

_Bagai malam tanpa bintang_

_Cintaku tanpa sambutmu_

_Bagai panas tanpa hujan_

_Jiwaku berbisik lirih_

_Ku harus milikimu_

Hidup Ulquiorra terasa tawar dan hambar tanpa cinta dari gadis itu. Dia hidup sendirian—tanpa keluarga ataupun teman. Tidak ada yang bisa diajaknya berbicara, dia sudah tenggelam dalam kesepian yang mendalam. Rasanya seperti ada yang hilang jika sehari saja dia tidak melihat gadis itu. Mungkin jika gadis itu meninggal, maka dia akan menyusulnya tanpa ragu. Karena satu-satunya alasan mengapa Ulquiorra masih hidup sampai sekarang hanyalah… keberadaan gadis itu.

Andai saja gadis itu tahu jika ada seseorang yang mencintainya dengan sangat tulus diluar sana. Mungkinkah dia akan beralih dari si pria berambut oranye yang—Ulquiorra pikir—hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman baik saja? Kemungkinan besar. Ulquiorra mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat sambil terus menatap ke arah gadis yang dicintainya. "Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, Orihime. Tunggu saja saat itu." Katanya dengan penuh keyakinan.

_Aku bisa membuatmu_

_Jatuh cinta kepadaku_

_Meski kau tak cinta… kepadaku_

_Beri sedikit waktu_

_Biar cinta datang_

_Karena telah terbiasa_

Waktu; ya, itulah yang diperlukan Ulquiorra sekarang. Dia tidak ingin terlalu terburu-buru, namun dia juga tidak ingin terlalu lambat. Suatu hari, dia pergi ke toko bunga untuk membeli satu buket bunga mawar berwarna merah untuk sang gadis. Kemudian, dia letakkan buket bunga mawar itu di depan pintu rumah Orihime beserta dengan sebuah kartu yang bertuliskan, 'Aku sudah lama mengagumimu. Maukah kau bertemu denganku? Jika kau mau, datanglah ke taman Karakura jam delapan malam nanti'. Setelah itu, Ulquiorra mengetuk pintu rumah si gadis lumayan keras beberapa kali. Tentu saja dia segera menghilang dari depan pintu sebelum Orihime melihatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintupun terbuka. Orihime mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan tatapan bingung karena tidak ada siapa-siapa. Matanya membelalak kaget ketika melihat sebuah buket mawar merah yang terletak tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. Dengan hati-hati dia mengambilnya. "Siapa yang meletakkan buket indah ini di sini?" tanyanya. Lalu, ia membawa buket itu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ulquiorra yang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil—dia akan pergi menuju taman Karakura sebentar lagi.

_Simpan mawar yang kuberi_

_Mungkin wanginya mengilhami_

_Sudikah dirimu untuk_

_Kenali aku dulu_

_Sebelum kau ludahi aku_

_Sebelum kau robek hatiku_

Hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul delapan malam. Ulquiorra dengan setia menunggu di taman Karakura sejak dua jam yang lalu. Saat itu, Karakura sedang dilanda musim dingin. Salju-salju menghiasi sepanjang jalan, suhu kotapun hanya mencapai sepuluh derajat celsius. Ulquiorra mendekap tubuhnya yang telah terbalut berbagai macam baju hangat—tetap saja ia merasa kedinginan. Mungkin dia baru akan merasa hangat jika ada seseorang yang mendekapnya dengan penuh cinta. Waktu terus berjalan, dan dia masih menunggu. Dia terus menunggu, hingga pukul sebelas malam. Cuaca semakin menusuk tulang, tetapi sang gadis yang ditunggu-tunggu tak kunjung datang.

Lalu, sebuah pemandangan yang menyakitkan berhasil ditangkap oleh kedua mata _emerald_-nya. Lagi-lagi dia melihat sang gadis bersama dengan si pria berambut oranye. Bahkan kali ini mereka tidak hanya sekedar bercanda, mereka _bermesraan_. Orihime menggenggam dengan penuh cinta lengan si rambut oranye, sedangkan si rambut oranye itu sendiri mendekap manis si gadis. Apakah mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih? Sepertinya begitu. "Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku bisa membuatmu mencintaiku, Orihime. Kau tunggu saja, saat itu pasti akan tiba." Ulquiorra berkata tegas. Benarkah saat itu akan tiba? Jika benar, _kapan_ saat itu tiba? Untuk saat ini, yang bisa Ulquiorra lakukan hanyalah berusaha lebih keras lagi.

_Aku bisa membuatmu_

_Jatuh cinta kepadaku_

_Meski kau tak cinta… kepadaku_

_Beri sedikit waktu_

_Biar cinta datang_

_Karena telah terbiasa_

_Hidupku tanpa cintamu_

_Bagai malam tanpa bintang_

_Cintaku tanpa sambutmu_

_Bagai panas tanpa hujan_

Yang pasti… Ulquiorra mencintai Orihime dengan seluruh jiwanya… dan dia akan menempuh cara apapun untuk bisa mendapatkan gadis yang kini telah menjadi kekasih seseorang itu.

* * *

**Catatan Akhir Cerita: **Wihiw gimana song ficnya mbak, mas, pak, bu, kek, nek? Udah bagoes? Alhamdullilah. Masih rongsokan? Maafkan saya. Saya sama sekali nggak ada niat buat bikin rongsokan. Makanya, kasih _review _supaya gue nggak bikin rongsokan lagi okeh? M0.0by kabur dulu, sampai jumpah!


End file.
